


Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up

by Jroseartmusic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroseartmusic/pseuds/Jroseartmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: person A knowing the exact routine to waking up person B so there is not screaming and no tears.</p><p>This made me think about how Dan and Phil might spend mornings together. Based off their domestic tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up

Phil woke up at 8 o clock just like he did every morning. He knew Dan wouldn't be awake for at least 3 more hours. 

Most mornings he would let Dan sleep, but they had made plans to finish watching Attack on Titan. He knew if he woke Dan up the wrong way neither of them would have a very good morning. 

Phil made his way over to the coffee machine and started brewing a fresh batch of coffee. He went into the fridge to pull out the hazelnut creamer that Dan always claimed not to like, but Phil knew he secretly loved. When the coffee was ready Phi poured it into Dan’s favorite hello kitty mug. Then put it in the fridge for a minute so it would be cool enough to drink but not so cold it was gross. Then he poured in a teaspoon of creamer. Dan always said he liked his coffee “bitter with a hint of sweetness, like his soul.” He took a sip from his own cup, which was finally no longer scalding hot. 

 

Then Phil pulled out a box of Shreddies and poured it into two bowls. He smiled to himself as he made his way to Dan’s room. 

He opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. He made his way over to Dan and began lightly running his fingers through his tufts of brown hair. He heard Dan moan quietly and bury his face into his pillow. “Dan” Phil whispered softly “c’mon I’ve got your coffee ready.” One brown eye met Phil’s as Dan replied “you better not have snacked on my cereal Phil.” Phil laughed as Dan climbed out of bed and followed him to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic so sorry if its not great. Let me know anything I can change or fix


End file.
